Louie
This article is about the TV series. For the character of the same name, see Louie (character). Louie is a French animated television series (39 x 7') produced by the French company Millimages, created by Isabeau Merle, adapted from the work of Yves Got and directed by Frédéric Mege, Frédérick Chaillou &François Narboux. The series has been broadcast on France 5 in Zouzous, Nickelodeon, Super RTL, Disney Channel, ABC, CBeebies Nick Jr. 2 UK in August 2013. It was adapted in English after successful viewings in France 5. Episodes Louie is a cute little rabbit. With the help of his best friend Ruby, the ladybug, they draw many exciting things for children to discover : a house, an aeroplane, a kangaroo, a rocket and even an elephant. Children can learn to be master artists themselves. Series 1 * 1. Louie, Draw Me a House - 집을 그려줘 * 2. Louie, Draw Me a Snail - 달팽이를 그려줘 * 3. Louie, Draw Me a Camel - 낙타를 그려줘 * 4. Louie, Draw Me a Dog - 강아지를 그려줘 * 5. Louie, Draw Me a Flower - 꽃을 그려줘 * 6. Louie, Draw Me a Rhinoceros - 코뿔소를 그려줘 * 7. Louie, Draw Me a Penguin - 펭귄을 그려줘 * 8. Louie, Draw Me a Dolphin - 돌고래를 그려줘 * 9. Louie, Draw Me a Car - 자동차를 그려줘 * 10. Louie, Draw Me a Boat - 돛단배를 그려줘 * 11. Louie, Draw Me a Dragon - 괴물용을 그려줘 * 12. Louie, Draw Me a Robot - 로봇을 그려줘 * 13. Louie, Draw Me a Rocket - 로켓을 그려줘 * 14. Louie, Draw Me an Ostrich - 타조를 그려줘 * 15. Louie, Draw Me a Crocodile - 악어를 그려줘 * 16. Louie, Draw Me a Sheep - 양을 그려줘 * 17. Louie, Draw Me a Horse - 말을 그려줘 * 18. Louie, Draw Me a Slide - 미끄럼틀을 그려줘 * 19. Louie, Draw Me an Aeroplane - 비행기를 그려줘 * 20. Louie, Draw Me a Cow - 젖소를 그려줘 * 21. Louie, Draw Me a Chameleon - 카멜레온을 그려줘 * 22. Louie, Draw Me a Kangaroo - 캥거루를 그려줘 * 23. Louie, Draw Me an Elephant - 코끼리를 그려줘 * 24. Louie, Draw Me a Hot-Air Balloon - 열기구를 그려줘 * 25. Louie, Draw Me a Fire Engine - 소방차를 그려줘 * 26. Louie, Draw Me a Beaver - 비버를 그려줘 * 27. Louie, Draw Me a Frog - 개구리를 그려줘 * 28. Louie, Draw Me a Squirrel - 다람쥐를 그려줘 * 29. Louie, Draw Me a Tree - 나무를 그려줘 * 30. Louie, Draw Me a Cake - 케이크를 그려줘 * 31. Louie, Draw Me a Castle - 성을 그려줘 * 32. Louie, Draw Me a Lion - 사자를 그려줘 * 33. Louie, Draw Me a Sea Lion - 바다사자를 그려줘 * 34. Louie, Draw Me a Pelican - 펠리컨을 그려줘 * 35. Louie, Draw Me a Piano - 피아노를 그려줘 * 36. Louie, Draw Me a Reindeer - 순록을 그려줘 * 37. Louie, Draw Me a Monkey - 원숭이를 그려줘 * 38. Louie, Draw Me a Tractor - 트랙터를 그려줘 * 39. Louie, Draw Me a Train - 기차를 그려줘 Series 2 * 1. Louie, Draw Me a Butterfly - 나비를 그려줘 * 2. Louie, Draw Me a Pig - 돼지를 그려줘 * 3. Louie, Draw Me a Tow Truck - 견인차를 그려줘 * 4. Louie, Draw Me a Scarecrow - 허수아비를 그려줘 * 5. Louie, Draw Me a Parrot - 앵무새를 그려줘 * 6. Louie, Draw Me a Giraffe - 기린을 그려줘 * 7. Louie, Draw Me a Hippopotamus - 하마를 그려줘 * 8. Louie, Draw Me a Lighthouse - 등대를 그려줘 * 9. Louie, Draw Me a Sledge - 썰매를 그려줘 * 10. Louie, Draw Me a Mouse - 생쥐를 그려줘 * 11. Louie, Draw Me a Crane - 크레인을 그려줘 * 12. Louie, Draw Me a Submarine - 잠수함을 그려줘 * 13. Louie, Draw Me a Koala - 코알라를 그려줘 * 14. Louie, Draw Me a Wolf - 늑대를 그려줘 * 15. Louie, Draw Me an Owl - 부엉이를 그려줘 * 16. Louie, Draw Me a Whale - 고래를 그려줘 * 17. Louie, Draw Me a Crab - 게를 그려줘 * 18. Louie, Draw Me a Flying Saucer - 비행접시를 그려줘 * 19. Louie, Draw Me a Helicopter - 헬리콥터를 그려줘 * 20. Louie, Draw Me a Wheelbarrow - 손수레를 그려줘 * 21. Louie, Draw Me a Merry Go-Round - 회전목마를 그려줘 * 22. Louie, Draw Me a Snow Plough - 제설차를 그려줘 * 23. Louie, Draw Me an Octopus - 문어를 그려줘 * 24. Louie, Draw Me an Ibex - 야생염소를 그려줘 * 25. Louie, Draw Me a Dinosaur - 공룡을 그려줘 * 26. Louie, Draw Me a Flamingo - 홍학을 그려줘 * 27. Louie, Draw Me a Pirate Ship - 해적선을 그려줘 * 28. Louie, Draw Me a Yeti - 설인을 그려줘 * 29. Louie, Draw Me a Cheetah - 치타를 그려줘 * 30. Louie, Draw Me a Bear - 곰을 그려줘 * 31. Louie, Draw Me a Mammoth - 매머드를 그려줘 * 32. Louie, Draw Me a Carriage - 호박마차를 그려줘 * 33. Louie, Draw Me a Stagecoach - 역마차를 그려줘 * 34. Louie, Draw Me a Polecat - 족제비를 그려줘 * 35. Louie, Draw Me a Cat - 고양이를 그려줘 * 36. Louie, Draw Me a Stork - 황새를 그려줘 * 37. Louie, Draw Me a Mole - 두더지를 그려줘 * 38. Louie, Draw Me a Ghost - 유령을 그려줘 * 39. Louie, Draw Me a Witch - 마녀를 그려줘 Series 3 * 1. Louie, Draw Me a Pigeon - 우체부 비둘기를 그려줘 * 2. Louie, Draw Me a Loch Ness Monster - 호수괴물을 그려줘 * 3. Louie, Draw Me a Narwhal - 외뿔고래를 그려줘 * 4. Louie, Draw Me an Igloo - 이글루를 그려줘 * 5. Louie, Draw Me an Eagle - 독수리를 그려줘 * 6. Louie, Draw Me a Spider - 거미를 그려줘 * 7. Louie, Draw Me a Pirate - 해적을 그려줘 * 8. Louie, Draw Me a Peacock - 공작새를 그려줘 * 9. Louie, Draw Me a Teepee - 인디언집을 그려줘 * 10. Louie, Draw Me a Cockerel - 수탉을 그려줘 * 11. Louie, Draw Me a Clown - 광대를 그려줘 * 12. Louie, Draw Me a Magpie - 까치를 그려줘 * 13. Louie, Draw Me a Saint-Bernard - 구조강아지를 그려줘 * 14. Louie, Draw Me an Otter - 해달을 그려줘 * 15. Louie, Draw Me a Spectacled Cobra - 안경코브라를 그려줘 * 16. Louie, Draw Me a Fairy - 요정을 그려줘 * 17. Louie, Draw Me a Scooter - 오토바이를 그려줘 * 18. Louie, Draw Me a Hang-Glider - 행글라이더를 그려줘 * 19. Louie, Draw Me a Panda - 판다를 그려줘 * 20. Louie, Draw Me a Tiger - 호랑이를 그려줘 * 21. Louie, Draw Me a Shark - 상어를 그려줘 * 22. Louie, Draw Me an Elf - 꼬마요정을 그려줘 * 23. Louie, Draw Me a Tortoise - 거북이를 그려줘 * 24. Louie, Draw Me a Donkey - 당나귀를 그려줘 * 25. Louie, Draw Me a liner - 여객선을 그려줘 * 26. Louie, Draw Me an Antelope - 영양을 그려줘 * 27. Louie, Draw Me a Police Car - 경찰차를 그려줘 * 28. Louie, Draw Me a Hedgehog - 고슴도치를 그려줘 * 29. Louie, Draw Me an Ambulance - 구급차를 그려줘 * 30. Louie, Draw Me a Llama - 라마를 그려줘 * 31. Louie, Draw Me a Dustbin-Lorry - 청소차를 그려줘 * 32. Louie, Draw Me a Digger - 굴삭기를 그려줘 * 33. Louie, Draw Me a Christmas Tree - 크리스마스 트리를 그려줘 * 34. Louie, Draw Me a Hovercraft - 공기부양배를 그려줘 * 35. Louie, Draw Me an Ogre - 거인을 그려줘 * 36. Louie, Draw Me a Brown Bat - 갈색박쥐를 그려줘 * 37. Louie, Draw Me a Genie - 지니를 그려줘 * 38. Louie, Draw Me a Cavavan - 서커스마차를 그려줘 * 39. Louie, Draw Me a Marmot - 마멋을 그려줘 * 40. Louie, Draw Me a Sea Lion Specials Two specials about the children's TV show were produced. Both of these specials have no kids talking to the main characters. * 1. Louie and the Rainbow Fairy * 2. Louie Meets Santa Crew * Directors : Frédéric Mège, Frédérick Chaillou], François Narboux * Producers : Roch Lener, Jonathan Peel, Marie-Caroline Villand * Head of production : Marc Dhrami, Antoine Vimal, Séverine Modzelewski * 1st assistants : Yann Popelier, Caroline Audebert * Music : Eduardo Makaroff, Paul Lazar * Storyboarders : Pierre Cerruti, Wilson Dos Santos, Mohamed Labidi, Eric Gosselet, Michael Armellino * Background Artists : Nicolas Viegeolat, Eric Gosselet, Delphine Huard, Pascal Badin * Head of animation : François Narboux * Animation : Capucine Latrasse, Christophe Calissoni, Barbara Maleville, Marie-Hélène Vernerie, Graziella Petrini, Sophie Dupont, Laetitia Dupont, Stéphane Cronier, Christophe N'Guyen, Maeva Saiz, Vang Xiong, Yannick Zanchetta * Editing : Alain Lavallé, Thibaud Caquot * Sound design : Bruno Guéraçague * Sound mix : Bruno Mercère DVD Releases External links * Official website (Millimages) Category:Louie